GoGoRiki Kingdom Hearts
by JosiePink64
Summary: Sora enters a new world where he meets Pogoriki. They became friends and have to save other worlds from Heartless so they they can protect Kingdom Hearts.
1. Prolouge: The Awakening of a New Hero

Hello, I'm JosiePnk64. And this is the first time I put a fanfiction on FanFiction. It's a crossover between Kingdom Hearts, GoGoRiki, ect. And don't you forget about it.

* * *

Disclaimer: Tell 'em, boys.

Sora: Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix and Disney.

Pogoriki: GoGoRiki is owned by Fun Games Media.

Me: I own myslef and the others are owned by their owners. Got it memorized?

Axel: Do I even have to be here?

* * *

GoGoRiki Kingdom Hearts

Prolouge: The Awakening of a New Hero

* * *

JosiePink64 Presents

with help from Square Enix, Disney, Fun Games Media, ect.

GoGoRiki Kingdom Hearts

The scene begins to open as a light was shown in the night. Then a voice was heard.

_"I've been curious about the mysterious of other worlds. I was so excited, it seems like there were other worlds. Am I insane? Or just curious? I guess it's time to find out."_

The stars began to shine as someone was coming. Out of the shadows was a boy with spikey hair looking around to his curiousity. He held the keyblade with him and saw a strange door leading to a different world.

Voice Talents...

_Dan Green as Pogoriki_

_Haily Joe Osment as Sora_

_You're giving me too many things_

_Lately you're all I need_

_You smiled at me and said,_

The boy opened the door and saw a brunette girl working on a laptop as her keyblade was on the ground. The girl noticed the boy as he came to her and patted her on the head.

_Jason Anthony Griffith as Chikoriki_

_David Gallagher as Riku_

_Hayden Panettiere as Kairi_

_"Don't get me wrong I love you_

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_What i meant when i said 'No.'"_

_I don't think life is quite that simple_

Suddenly, an alerm went on as they noticed. Then black creatures appeared. The girl told him to run away as she were to fight the creatures. It looks like the boy was on his own.

_Alyson Stoner as Josephine and Xion_

_Bret Iwan as King Mickey_

_Darren Dunstan as Ottoriki_

_Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck_

_Bill Farmer as Goofy_

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

Then, he went into the room where everything was like a computer. He looked around as the room started to glow.

_Bella Hudson as Rosariki_

_Wayne Grayson as Wooliriki_

_Mike Pollock as Bigoriki_

_Jessica Calvello as Olgariki_

_David Wills as Docoriki, Boboriki and Docoriki's Evil Clone_

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

Then, the boy saw pixels flying everywhere as he noticed a strange mirror. When he looked at it, he saw a rabbit that happened to be him. Then, a shard of pixel fell on his hand as he looked at it.

_Jesse McCartney as Roxas_

_Meaghan Jette Martin as Naminé_

_Quinton Flynn as Axel_

_Willa Holland as Aqua_

_Kenn Navarro as Lifty and Shifty_

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

He looked at the pixel and saw a blue rabbit coming out of a house that reflects his character; it has two entrances, with an outside ladder leading to the second one on which it is possible to run up. Suddenly, the boy was gonna change as he looked around. The pixels were around him like he's in Data-form and everything went white after a light flashed out of nowhere. Then everything went black.

Created by JosiePink64

* * *

Well, that's the prologue of the story. The rest will come later.

Sora: What do you mean later?

Me: In Chapter 1, your gonna be a GoGoRiki.

Sora: (shocked) What?

Pogoriki: (came by) Awesome!

Me: How did you get in here?

Pogoriki: I just move around more often.

Me and Sora: (sweatdrop)


	2. Chapter 1: Sora and Pogo

I'm back. And it's time for chapter one. Let the story begin!

* * *

GoGoRiki Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 1: Sora and Pogo

It was a perfect day in Riki Town. A cute little blue ball-shaped rabbit was just walking into town. He was going to see his best friend, a magenta hedgehog with spikey purple hair and glasses; he's Chikoriki. Chiko saw him coming.

?: "Hey, Chiko, what's up?"

Chikoriki: (confused) "Hey."

?: "Are you okay, Chiko?"

Chikoriki: "Well, I..."

Just then, a dark blue crow with a black bowtie named Bigoriki came to them.

Bigoriki: "Guys, there's something you might wanna see!"

?: "What is it, Bigo?"

Later, they saw an unconsious figure which appears to be another rabbit who looks like the blue one except that he's brown and has spikey brown hair and he wears a silver crown necklace. The blue one stood in front of it.

?: "Who's that?"

Chikoriki: (confused) "Is he dead?"

Bigoriki: "No. And who ever he is, he's probably gonna wake up by now."

? (other boy): (groans and opens his eyes and saw the blue one, Chiko and Bigo) "Huh?"

Bigoriki: "Well, hello. Welcome to Riki Town. I'm Bigoriki."

Chikoriki: "And I'm Chikoriki, but you can call me Chiko."

? (blue one): "What's your name?"

Bigoriki: (glares at the blue one) "Shut up!" (hits the blue one)

? (other boy): (looks at Bigo and Chiko; puzzled) "You guys both have last names?"

Chikoriki: "Not exactly, we're rikis."

Bigoriki: "And you are?"

? (other boy): "I'm Sora."

? (blue one): (puzzled) "Sora?"

Bigoriki: "Sora?" (laughs hysterically) "I can't believe that you're named after a girl!" (keeps laughing)

?: "Real mature, Bigo."

Sora: "I think that blue kid is right. Give it a break."

Bigoriki: "Oh, sorry, Sora." (leaves)

Chikoriki: "I gotta go, guys. Bye." (leaves)

?: (to Sora) "So, Sora, shall I call you Sorariki?"

Sora: "Actually, who ever you are, I'm not a riki."

?: "Really, because you look just like me."

Sora: (confused) "Huh?" (looks at his hands) "Okay, I'm so confused."

?: "Then you might wanna look at yourself." (shows Sora the mirror) "See?"

Sora: (looks at himself) "Holy smokes! I'm a rabbit?"

?: (nods)

Sora: "Okay, this is akward." (looks at the blue one) "Hey, speaking of which, who are you?"

?: "I'm Pogo. That's short for..."

Sora: "Let me guess, Pogoriki?"

Pogoriki: "That's right."

Then, Pogo and Sora became best friends. Pogo had introduced Sora to the other characters.

Sora: "It's very nice to meet you all."

Boboriki: "Are you sure, cause you're probably named after a girl."

Sora and Pogoriki: (sweatdrops) "Bobo."

Boboriki: "Sorry."

Ottoriki: "I don't know, Sora, but I'm starting to think that you're new here, ya?

Sora: "Thanks, Otto."

Olgariki: "I think Otto is right, you really are new around here."

Docoriki: "How akward."

Rosariki: "Oh, you look so handsome, I can justkiss you."

Wooliriki: (sighs sadly)

Pogoriki: "So, Sora, wanna be friends?"

Sora: "Well..."

Suddenly, everyone heard something as black creatures appeared. Sora and the others noticed. Sora and Pogo were shocked as the others were freaked out.

Everyone (except for Pogo and Sora): (screams in horror) "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Rosariki: (scared) "W-what are th-those things?"

Pogoriki: "I dunno, Rosa. Do you know, Sora?"

Just then, Pogo notices that Sora's eyes were locked on the creatures.

Pogoriki: (confused) "Sora?"

Just then, the black creatures were charging at Pogo and Sora. Sora gasped and grabbed Pogo's hand. Then, they ran off as the creatures chased them. Chiko began to follow them.

Chikoriki: "Pogo, Sora, wait!"

Meanwhile with Sora and Pogo...

Pogoriki: (to Sora) "Where are we going, Sora? And what are those things anything?"

Sora: "They're called Heartless!"

Pogoriki: (confused) "What are Heartless?"

Sora: "You don't know what Heartless are?"

Pogoriki: "Of course I don't know. And how did you know about these Heartless?"

Sora: "Well, Heartless are beings of darkness that manifest in two forms the second being created artificially, 'Pureblood' and 'Emblem'. While most Heartless are in fact manifested hearts, they behave entirely devoid of emotion, and thus were named 'Heartless'. The ones that are following us were purebloods known as shadows."

Pogoriki: "Shadows?"

Sora: "Yeah. We gotta do something before they take our hearts out. Trust me, I was a Heartless once until Kairi restored my heart with her heart."

Pogoriki: (confused) "Who's Kairi?"

Sora: "She's a friend of mine. And I remember what hearts are. They're..."

Pogoriki: "I know what a heart is!"

Then, a bunch of Heartless had surrounded Pogo and Sora. Then, Sora summoned his keyblade.

Pogoriki: (notices Sora's keyblade) "Wow! What is that thing?"

Sora: "This is a keyblade."

Pogoriki: "A keyblade?"

Sora: "Yeah. Don't worry. I'll take care of it."

Then, Sora starts attacking the Heartless.

Pogoriki: (cheers) "Go, Sora!"

Sora: "You gotta run, Pogo! This may not be good!"

Then, Pogo ran away as the Heartless chased him. Suddenly, he stopped and saw a bunch of Heartless around him. They jumped him and were gonna steal his heart until a light appeared on Pogo's hand, which made the Heartless scurry away. Pogo got up and looked at his hand as a keyblade appeared. It had a black handle, a blue circle guard, a white rainguard, a light blue stem with a white wing blade on it, a silver keychain extending from the hilt and a carrot on the end of the keychain. Pogo looked at it in excitement.

Pogoriki: "Wow! I've got my very own keyblade."

Then, Pogo noticed a bunch of Heartless charging towards him. Pogo held his keyblade and attacked them. Meanwhile, Chikoriki stopped running and found Sora. He had defeated all of the Heartless.

Chikoriki: "What happened?"

Sora: "The Heartless are gone. You and the others are safe."

Chikoriki: (confused) "What are Heartless?"

Sora: "They're dark beings that steals people's hearts."

Chikoriki: "Gee. I didn't know that Heartless are scary. Say, where is Pogo?"

Sora: (gasped in shock) "Pogo?"

When Sora and Chiko got there, they say Pogo fighting the Heartless with the keyblade.

Chikoriki: "Is that Pogo fighting off these black creatures called Heartless?"

Sora: (looks at Sora's keyblade) "No way."

Chikoriki: "What is it Sora?"

Then, Pogo defeated all of the Heartless.

Pogoriki: (notices Sora and Chiko) "Sora, Chiko, you're here! Look what I've got! (shows Sora and Chiko his keyblade)

Sora: "A keyblade."

Chikoriki: (confused) "What's a keyblade?"

Sora and Pogo explained it to Chiko.

Pogoriki: "Pretty awesome, huh?"

Chikoriki: "Well..."

Before, Chiko could answer, they saw a gaint Heartless known as a Darkside and screamed in shock. They ran away from it.

Sora: (shocked) "What is a giant Heartless doing here?"

Chikoriki: (spooked) "I dunno, but I think it's kinda scary."

Pogoriki: "Well, I'm not afraid of that ugly Heartless." (charges at the Heartless and battle cries) "YARGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Then, Sora joins in. They both start battling the giant Heartless as Chiko watched. Later, they had defeated the giant Heartless.

Sora: "It's okay. We're all safe now."

Pogoriki: "That was fun. Maybe I can call my new keyblade the GoGoBlade."

Sora: "The GoGoBlade?"

Pogoriki: "Yeah! Pretty cool, huh?" (notices a white orb on the ground and picks it up) "Cool. I wonder what it does."

Suddenly, his keyblade started to shine as he and the keyblade started to transform, which made Sora and Chiko notice.

Sora: "Pogo?"

Suddenly, Pogo's fur has turned white, his legs were ghostly and his entire body was transparent; Pogo was transformed into a ghost. And his keyblade, the GoGoBlade, was now turned into another keyblade. It had a black handle, a silver guard that looked like bat wings, a white orb on the guard, a silver rainguard, a white stem with a teeth that looked like the ones on Sora's keyblade, a silver keychain extending from the hilt and a white orb on the end of the keychain; Pogoriki has now accepted the Ghost Key.

Pogoriki/Ghost Pogo: (dizzy) "Ugh. What happened?"

Chikoriki: (looks at Pogo in horror and screams) "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! A GHOST!" (hides behind Sora)

Pogoriki/Ghost Pogo: "But, Chiko, I'm not a ghost!"

Sora: "Really? Cause you might wanna look at yourself."

Pogoriki/Ghost Pogo: (looks at himself) "Whoa. I'm a ghost. And I look awesome!"

Sora: (whispers to Chiko) "Is it me, or is Pogo acting insane?"

Chikoriki: (whispers to Sora) "I'm not sure, Sora."

Pogoriki/Ghost Pogo: (notices Sora talking to Chiko) "What's their problem?" (sees a Heartless coming) "Uh-oh."

Then, the heartless jumped him, but they ended up going through him (because he's a ghost). Pogo smirked at sliced it with the Ghost Key.

Pogoriki/Ghost Pogo: "Now let's see that keyblade do that."

Suddenly, the three boys noticed something. The ground is starting to shake and so are Sora and Chiko, but not Pogo because he's a ghost.

Pogoriki/Ghost Pogo: "What was that?"

Then, they saw a door that leads to an island; Destiny Island.

Sora: "Destiny Island!" (ran towards the door)

Pogoriki/Ghost Pogo: "Hey, wait up!" (follows Sora)

Chikoriki: "Pogo!" (follows Pogo)

Then, the three of them entered the door to a new world, Sora's world.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

A/N: See? Wasn't that exciting?

Chikoriki: No.

Sora (in GGR form): (puzzled) Why am I a riki?

Pogoriki (in ghost form): (looks at himself) Cool! I'm a ghost!

Me: **Pogo! Sora! _Damare!_** (this means 'Shut up!' in Japanese)

Sora: Fine.

Pogoriki: I wonder what's gonna happen.

Me: You'll see.


	3. Chapter 2: Destiny Island

_Privet!_ That means 'hi' in Russian. It's time for chapter 2 of the story!

* * *

GoGoRiki Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 2: Destiny Island

When Sora (still in his GGR form), Pogoriki (still in his ghost form) and Chikoriki came to Destiny Island, everything went fine, except that Sora didn't change back into a human again. He felt emberrassed that he didn't change back.

Sora: (to himeslf) "Oh crud. I'm still a riki. I hope that Riku and Kairi aren't here."

Chikoriki: (looks around Destiny Island) "Hey. We're here."

Pogoriki/Ghost Pogo: (looks around Destiny Island) "So this is Destiny Island?"

Sora: (to Pogo/Ghost Pogo) "Yeah. But didn't change back because I'm still a riki!"

Pogoriki/Ghost Pogo: (confused) "What do you mean you didn't change back, Sora?"

Chikoriki: (noticed that Pogo is still a ghost; spooked) "And Pogo didn't change either, because he's is still a ghost!"

Pogoriki/Ghost Pogo: (looks at himself) Whoa! I didn't even change back! I look awesome as a ghost!"

Sora: (whispers to Chiko) "I'm starting to think that Pogo is still acting insane."

Chikoriki: (whispers to Sora) "I dunno, Sora. I think that..."

Pogoriki/Ghost Pogo: (interrupted) "What's with all the hubbub?"

Chiko and Sora jumped when they saw Pogo floating behind them.

Sora: (glared at Pogo) "Pogoriki, don't scare us like that."

Pogoriki/Ghost Pogo: "Gee, sorry, Sora. I didn't know why, but still why are we here?"

Sora: "Because Destiny Island is my home. And I'm going to find Kairi and Riku."

Chikoriki: (confused) "Are they rikis too?"

Sora: "No, they're humans."

Then, Pogo and Chiko began to laugh because they thought that Sora was kidding.

Sora: (interrupted) "Guys, I'm serious!"

The two stopped laughing when they realized what Sora just said. What Sora just said was true.

Pogoriki/Ghost Pogo and Chikoriki: (confused) "What's are humans?"

Later, Sora had explained to Pogo and Chiko.

Sora: "And that's what a human is."

Chikoriki: (puzzled) "Okay, I'm really confused."

Sora: "What? You still don't know?"

Pogoriki/Ghost Pogo: "Well, I unterstand what you just said, Sora." (confused) "Wait a minute, you used to be a human, right?"

Sora nodded.

Pogoriki/Ghost Pogo: "Let me get this straight, you used to be a human, but unfortunately, you have been magically turned into a riki when you came to our world, but when you came to your world, you never changed back. Right?"

Sora nodded agian.

Pogoriki/Ghost Pogo: "Oh. I guess you were telling the truth, huh?"

Sora nodded again.

Pogoriki/Ghost Pogo: "Hmm. Pretty weird for a human boy. I wonder how I didn't change back." (thinks for a moment) 'It must be that orb I picked up.'

Suddenly, someone was coming.

? (a guy's voice): "Hey, Sora, are you out there?"

Sora: (notices someone's voice) 'Oh no! It's Riku!'

Chikoriki: (hears someone coming) "Who's that?"

Sora: "Riku."

Pogoriki/Ghost Pogo: (confused) "Riku?"

Just then, a boy with silver hair named Riku came. He noticed the three ball-shaped kids.

Riku: "Well, what a surprise. A bunch of ball-shaped animals."

Chikoriki: "And I guess you must be Riku, right?"

Riku: (looks at Chiko) "Hey, how do you know?"

Chikoriki: "Because Sora told us about you." (points at Sora)

Riku: (looks at Sora) "Sora?"

Sora: (sweatdrops) "Hey, Riku."

Riku: (sees Chiko leaving) "Hey, I see you leaving!"

Chikoriki: (glups) "Sorry. I'm Chiko." (blushes)

Sora: (sweatdrops) "And that other one is Pogoriki." (points at Pogo)

Pogoriki/Ghost Pogo: "Hi, Riku, it's very nice to meet you!"

Riku: (whispers to Sora) "What happened to him?"

Sora: (whispers to Riku) "I do not know. Hey, where's Kairi."

Riku: "I'm not sure."

Chikoriki: (confused) 'What does Kairi look like?'

Pogoriki/Ghost Pogo: "Hey, guys, what about me? I'm fun-loving, right?"

Suddenly, a bunch of Heartless appeared. The four of them saw it.

Sora: "Heartless!" (summons his keyblade)

Riku: (summons his keyblade) 'What are they doing here on the island?'

Pogoriki/Ghost Pogo: (summons the Ghost Key)

Riku: (notices Pogo's keyblade) "A new keybearer, huh?"

Pogoriki/Ghost Pogo: "Yeah. Although this isn't my first keyblade, the GoGoBlade is my first one."

Later, they had defeated every Heartless. All except for Chiko, who doesn't have a keyblade.

Riku: "I think we're safe."

Chikoriki: "And I'm starting to think that Sora and Pogo hadn't changed."

Pogoriki/Ghost Pogo: "Aw man."

Sora: "Tell me about it."

?: "Sora, is that you?"

Then, Sora turned around and saw a red-headed girl coming; she's Kairi.

Sora: "Kairi."

Kairi: "Sora, what happened to you?"

End of Chapter 2

* * *

A/N: Well, Kairi, I guess Sora's gonna be a riki until the next chapter, eh?

Kairi: Shut up, Josephine! (hits me in the head)

Me: Ow!

Riku: Are you sure?

Me: (nods) Anyway, the next chapter will come later.


	4. Chapter 3: The Portal

It's time for Chapter 3!

Chikoriki: As long as I don't wanna be as stingy as Donald.

Donald: (throws a temper tantrum) YOU RIKIS ARE PSYCHOTIC!

Pogoriki: Well let's not get carried away and begin the story.

* * *

GoGoRiki Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 3: The Portal

* * *

Meanwhile at Riki Town, Ottoriki was hiding from the Heartless, hoping that the madness would end.

Ottoriki: (crying in German) _"Oh, wie Wahnsinn zeigt ihre hässliche Fratze, ya?"_ (in German, that means 'Oh, how madness rears its ugly head, ya?')

Suddenly, a ship came as Otto saw it. Then, two figures came out; it was Donald Duck and Goofy. They came here because they had to go to a new world and there was a Heartless invasion going on. Then, a Heartless jumped Otto from behind. Donald and Goofy noticed and stopped it.

Goofy: (to Otto) "Garsh. Are you okay?"

Ottoriki: "Of course I'm okay. Und I thought I vus gonna be chowder, ya?"

Donald: "Well c'mon. We gotta get you outta here?"

Ottoriki: "But I haven't seen Pogo, Chiko or that new kid, Sora, ya?"

Donald and Goofy: "Sora!"

Back at Destiny Island...

Sora (who is still a riki): (worried) "I don't know how I became a riki."

Pogoriki/Ghost Pogo: (worried) "And I'm pretty sure that I'm new to this ghost form.

Chikoriki: (worried) "I just wanna go home."

Riku: (to Chiko) "I don't even know how you and Pogo got here anyway.

Kairi: "Maybe Josephine can help."

Pogoriki/Ghost Pogo: "Who's Josephine?"

Back at Riki Town...

Donald: "We better call Josephine!"

Ottoriki: "Excuse me, but who is this Josephine, ya?"

Goofy: (to Donald) "I think he doesn't know who Josephine is."

Then a scream was heard. It sounded like Rosa's scream.

Ottoriki: (screamed) **"ROSARIKI!"**

Goofy: "Who's Rosariki?"

Then, Rosa came by with scratch wounds all over her body. Wooli followed too, but he was dragged away by the Heartless.

Rosariki: (cried) "Wooli!"

Wooliriki: **"HELP!"**

Rosa followed Wooli, but unfortunately, they were both turned into Heartless; Rosa had yellow eyes and black tattoos and she wore a black rose hairpin instead of a white flower one, a heart-shaped eye-patch covering her left eye, a silver circlet with a purple gem on it, purple gloves with claws, purple boots, black leggings and a black and purple tunic with a Heartless symbol on it; Wooli had yellow eyes and black tattoos as well and he wore a purple and black hat, black gloves with claws, black nightmare boots, a black cape, purple and black jeans and a purple and black tunic with the same symbol as Rosa.

Goofy: (sees the incident) "Yikes! They've been Heartlessified!"

Donald: "Oh no! They've been turned into Heartless!"

Ottoriki: **"ROSARIKI! WOOLIRIKI!"** (ran towards the two)

Heartless Wooliriki: (glared at Otto and pushes him back) "Jerk."

Ottoriki: "Oh nein! This is nein good, ya? This is nein good!"

Heartless Rosariki: (grinned at Otto) "See you later, dorks." (she and Heartless Wooli leaves into a portal)

Donald: "Oh no! We better report to King Mickey and Josephine about the incident of that new world!"

Ottoriki: **"WAIT!"** (ran towards Donald and Goofy) "I can help, ya? I'm a machanic und in inventor. Maybe I can help."

Goofy: "Okay."

Then, Roboriki came by.

Ottoriki: (notices Robo) "Roboriki?"

Donald: (sees Robo) "Huh?"

Roboriki just whistled.

Donald: (got angry) "What the? I can't even understand what it's saying!"

Roboriki just stood here and blinked.

Donald: (threw a timper tauntrum)

Meanwhile at a new world, Disney Castle, a brunette girl named Josephine (that's me) was searching on her laptop for any new worlds. She noticed Riki Town and saw Donald and Goofy talking to Ottoriki and Roboriki. She did notice that Donald and Goofy were talking to one of the residents until she noticed that there was a new keybearer from that world. Then, she noticed that the new keybearer was Pogoriki. She looked in concern and typed him up to show where he was. Then, she noticed that Pogoriki as at Destiny Island with Chiko and Sora (who was still a riki). She gasped in surprise when she saw Sora.

Josephine: "Sora!"

Then King Mickey came by.

Mickey: What's going on?"

Josephine: "Sora's been turned into a rabbit and he's at Destiny Island along with a new keybearer!"

Mickey: "Well, who is it?"

Josephine: "His name is Pogoriki and he lived in Riki Town, the GoGoRiki world."

Mickey: "A new world?"

?: "Your majesty!"

Mickey turned around and noticed Donald and Goofy, along with Otto and Robo. Robo whistled.

Josephine: "Well, it looks like they're from the same world, too. Now how do we get Sora, Kairi, Riku, Pogo and that hedgehog here?"

Ottoriki: "Hey, how did you know Pogo?"

Josephine: "Because my name is Josephine."

Roboriki whistled as Goofy chuckled.

Goofy: "Garsh. That Roboriki sure is funny."

Later, Otto had invented a portal to other worlds and Robo became the test subject. He whistled, saluted and went through the portal. Luckily, the portal was connected to Destiny Island. Back at that place, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Pogo and Chiko were waiting for hope to come until they saw a portal from behind them, revealing Roboriki.

Chikoriki: "Roboriki, what are you doing here?"

Riku: "Who's that?"

Chikoriki: "A robot that Otto created."

Sora: (shocked) "Otto?"

Then, Josephine came to the portal.

Josephine: "Sora, Pogo, Riku, Kairi, you better come with me and Robo! You too, Chiko."

Chikoriki: (confused) "Me?"

Pogoriki/Ghost Pogo: (grabs Chiko's hand)

Then, Pogo, Chiko, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Josephine and Robo went into the portal. When they got here, they saw Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Ottoriki.

Donald and Goofy: (sees Sora) "Sora?"

Ottoriki: (sees Pogo as a ghost) "AHHHHHHH! Pogo's a ghost!"

Josephine: "Don't worry. That's just Pogo's ghost drive."

Pogoriki/Ghost Pogo: (confused) "Ghost drive?"

Josephine: "Yeah. It's okay. I'll fix that. I'll use my keyblade to turn Pogo back to normal and Sora back into a human."

Sora: "Seriously?"

Then, Josephine used her keyblade, the Silver Key, and turned Sora back into a human and Pogo back to normal as the GoGoBlade reappeared on his hand.

Pogoriki: "Cool!"

Josephine: "You're welcome."

? (a woman's voice): "Josephine, what's going on?"

A blue-haired woman named Aqua came by.

Josephine: "Hey, Aqua, meet Pogoriki, a rabbit from Riki Town, the GoGoRiki world, and the new keybearer."

Aqua: "I see, but let's see if he still has training."

Pogoriki: (confused) "Training?"

Meanwhile in a new world called Happy Tree Town (the Happy Tree Friends world), there hadn't been any deaths (since it's a K-rated fanfiction). A light blue anteater with taped up glasses was working on a portal to a new world as he kept thinking until an idea came to him.

?: "Aha! I got it!"

Without noticing, two green raccoons who looked identical except for one of them wearing a fedora were watching him from behind the bushes; they're names are Lifty and Shifty. They let out their usual trademark laughters and they kept hiding.

Shifty: "Hey, Lifty, check to see what that stupid anteater is doing."

Lifty: "It looks like he's building some strange portal."

When the 'stupid' anteater finished, he smirked in relief.

?: "Aha. I'm finally finished. Now I can discover other worlds."

Then, Lifty and Shifty let out their trademark laughter and jumped the anteater. The anteater tried to struggle, but Lifty and Shifty tied him up and ran towards the portal.

?: (angry) "Let me go, Raccoon Brothers! I sware, you'll..."

Lifty and Shifty weren't listening and got through the portal. A yellow rabbit named Cuddles came and noticed the anteater, tied up.

Cuddles: "Hey, Sniffles, how did you get tied up?"

Sniffles: "Nevermind, Cuddles, just untie me!"

Back at Disney Castle, Pogo had finished his training with Aqua.

Aqua: "You're pretty good."

Pogoriki: "Thanks."

Suddenly, the alarm went on.

Chikoriki: "What's that noise?"

Mickey: "Uh-oh. Something's wrong at Riki Town!"

Pogoriki: "That's our world!"

Josephine checked the world through the portal and saw Rosariki and Woolriki ruining the town by turning it upside down. The gang including Pogo and Chiko noticed their Heartless forms.

At Riki Town, Rosa and Wooli were messing up the garden as Boboriki saw it.

Boboriki: (angry) **"ROSA! WOOLI!"** (walked towards him) "What has gotten into you guys?"

The two Heartless glared at Bobo as Rosa summoned a whip and Wooli summoned a scythe. Rosa used her whip to tie Bobo up and Wooli began to strike at him with his scythe. Then, everything went black as a slicing sound was heard.

(A/N: There was no blood or gore in this fanfiction. **IT'S K-RATED FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!**)

Back at Disney Catsle...

Chikoriki: (spooked) "You mean Rosa and Wooli have been into Heartless?"

The others except for Pogo nodded.

Pogoriki: "Well I'm not gonna let Rosa or Wooli hurt anyone! I'm going back to stop them!"

Donald and Goofy: (confused) "Huh?"

Sora: (to Pogo) "You know you can't do this alone right?"

Pogoriki: "Oh yeah, I knew that." (to Sora) "You're coming with me!" (to Chiko) "You too, Chiko."

Chikoriki: (confused) "Huh?"

Sora: (shocked) "What?"

Mickey: "I'll open the portal to Riki Town."

Josephine: "Good. And I'll turn Sora into a riki."

Sora: "Not again."

End of Chapter 3

* * *

Chapter 4 will be coming soon. I repeat Chapter 4 will be coming soon.

Boboriki: Wait a minute. I died? I thought this was a k-rated fanfiction.

Me: You'll find out in the next Chapter.

Sora: As long as I don't look ridiculous.

Pogoriki: (to me) Why did you add Happy Tree Friends?

Me: It's a crossover between Kingdom Hearts, GoGoRiki and other shows, remember?

Sora: She's got a point.


	5. Chapter 4: Back To Riki Town

I'm back. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that Lifty and Shifty (from Happy Tree Friends) belong to Mondo Media. Anyway, let's begin.

* * *

GoGoRiki Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 4: Back To Riki Town

* * *

Later, Sora (as a riki again), Pogoriki and Chikoriki were back on Riki Town. They were looking around and searching for their friends.

Pogoriki: "Bobo? Bigo? Olga? Doco? Where are you?"

Then, Sora just noticed a figure hiding something in Pogo's house as it ran away. The figure looked just like Docoriki, except that he's rude, mean and uncaring. Sora ran towards the figure.

Sora: (confused) "Docoriki?"

The figure turned to Sora.

?: "Oh. Hello. I didn't see you there. Guess you're new, huh?"

Sora: "Don't play with me, Doco, I know it's you."

?: "I'm not Doco, I'm his clone." (grins evily and pushed Sora)

Sora landed on Chiko's head (which his hair is spikey and it **HURTS**) and jumped off of the hedgehog as he yelped.

Pogoriki: "What's wrong?"

Chikoriki: "Sora, fell on me!" (pointed at Sora)

Sora: "That's because I was being pushed by Doco's 'clone'.

Pogoriki: (shocked) **"DOCORIKI'S EVIL CLONE?"**

Then, they saw Doco's evil clone running away.

Docoriki's Evil Clone: "You'll never catch me!"

Sora: (summon's his keyblade) "Why you..."

Pogoriki: "Nevermind him. At least he didn't ruin the town." (goes inside his house as Chiko and Sora followed)

They sat and felt worried that Rosariki and Wooliriki are Heartless. And worse, nobody had seen Bobo (since he was probably killed), Olga, Doco or Bigo anywhere. It seems like Olga, Doco and Bigo were probably dead as well.

Pogoriki: "Boy, I missed Bobo."

Sora: "Why?"

Pogoriki: "I remembered when he was a farmer and he used to plant all kinds of fruits and vegetables in his garden, except for pineapples. I'm gonna miss the carrots.

Sora: "Talk about the man of a green thumb. Where could he and the others have gone except for Rosa, Wooli and Doco's clone."

Chikoriki: (sighed in saddness) "I miss everyone." (cries)

Pogo and Sora cried too. Suddenly, they heard a voice.

?: _"What's the matter, you guys?"_

The three stopped and jumped in shock recognized that voice; it was Bobo's.

Pogoriki: (confused) "Bobo, is that you?"

Chikoriki: (spooked) "Oh no! Bobo's a g-g-ghost!" (screams in horror and hides behind Sora)

Sora: "Boboriki, is that you?"

Boboriki's voice: _"Of course it's me, Sora."_

Pogoriki: (excited) "Boy, am I glad you see you, Bobo." (confused) "Where are you anyway?"

Boboriki's voice: _"Can you at least find me?"_

Pogoriki: "Don't worry, Boboriki, we'll find you somehow."

Suddenly, a light shined from under Pogo's bed as the three noticed. They checked and saw four balls of light floating inside each jar with name tag's on it. One of them was writtened 'Bobo', the next one was writtened 'Doco', the other one was writtened 'Bigo' and the last one was writtened 'Olga'.

Chikoriki: (confused) "Huh?"

Sora picked up the four jars and noticed something.

Pogoriki: (to Sora) "What is it, Sora?"

Sora: "Pogo, I think their hearts and souls were separated from their bodies. If these souls were out of the jars, they would disappear forever."

Chikoriki: "Oh no!"

Pogoriki: "Poor guys."

Sora: "Guys, are you four alright?"

Boboriki (as a lost soul): _"Yeah, I'm alright, Sora."_

Bigoriki (as a lost soul): _"I don't know if we were trapped in that bottle, but can you at least __**GET ME OUT OF THAT STUPID JAR?**__"_

Olgariki (as a lost soul): _"Bigo, that's very rude!"_

Bigoriki: _"What?"_

Docoriki (as a lost soul): _"Sora, we needed your help. Rosa and Wooli had killed us, ripped out our hearts, teamed up with my evil clone and trapped our souls in these jars. You gotta help us."_

Sora: "Actually, Rosariki and Wooliriki have been turned into Heartless.

Pogoriki: "Which means dark beings that steal people's hearts.

Rikis' souls: (gasped in shock)

Chikoriki: "I get that myself, by the way."

Sora: "I need to save all you guys and return the hearts to your souls."

Rikis' souls: (confused) _"But how?"_

Sora: I know an expert.

Later at Disney Castle, Sora (now back to normal), Pogo, Chiko and the lost souls went back to Josephine, Mickey, Otto and the others.

Ottoriki: "Vell?"

Sora shows Otto the lost souls as Otto and Roboriki looked at them. Robo whistled and beeped as Otto began to notice.

Ottoriki: _"Was mit ihnen geschah, Sora?"_ (In German, it means 'What happened to them, Sora?')

Sora had explained this to Otto.

Ottoriki: (shocked) "What? Oh nein! Dies is nein good, ya? Dies is nein good!"

(A/N: Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that Ottoriki has a German accent)

Bigoriki: _"Tell me about. I got attacked by Heartless Rosa and Wooli and my soul and heart were taken out by a whip and a scythe."_

Everyone else (except for Roboriki): (gasped in shock)

Josephine: "So that's Rosa and Wooli's weapons, a whip and a scythe."

Goofy: "Garsh. Does that mean they bought it at the store."

?: "Not exactly."

The turned around to see a red-haired nobody named Axel.

Everyone else (except for the rikis): "Axel?"

Chikoriki: (confused) "Axel?"

Then, Axel pushed Chiko aside.

Axel: "Listen, those Heartless rikis are probably in other worlds by now."

Ottoriki: (angry) "How did you know where they are, 'Mr. World Expert'?"

Axel: (annoyed) "Will somebody shut this stupid penguin up?"

Ottoriki: (angry) "Why you..."

Then, everyone (except for Roboriki) started complaining as another portal from another world opened. Then, two familiar raccoons came out; it was Lifty and Shifty. They pulled out their trademark laughter and noticed what's going on.

Lifty and Shifty: (confused) "Huh?"

Just then, Roboriki saw them.

Lifty and Shifty: (screamed in shock)

The little robot just stood there and whistled.

Shifty: (to Robo) "Scram! Nobody needs you, you freak!"

Lifty: (to Robo) "Yeah! What he said, you walking tin can!"

Robo felt sad and turned away. Everyone kept complaining.

Lifty and Shifty: (yelled) **"SHUT UP!"**

Everyone stopped and saw Lifty and Shifty.

Donald: (glared at Lifty and Shifty) "Who the heck are you?"

Shifty: "I'm Shifty, and this is my brother, Lifty." (points at Lifty)

Lifty: (laughs slyly)

Goofy: (confused) "Garsh. Where did you guys come from?"

Shifty: "Happy Tree Town."

Josephine: "Well let's not talk about that right now, boys."

Kairi: "Guys, I found one of the rikis' hearts."

Mickey: "Where is it, Kairi?"

Riku: "Take a look for yourself."

The screen shows another world, Halloween Town.

Everyone (except for the rikis, Lifty, Shifty and Axel): "Halloween Town!"

Axel: "Halloween Town?"

Pogoriki: "Cool!"

Lifty: (to Pogo) "Zip it, bunny boy!"

Pogoriki: "My name is Pogoriki!"

Josephine: "Okay. I need Sora and Pogo to go there and find Boboriki's heart. Don't forget to take his soul with him."

Boboriki: (confused) _"Huh?"_

Pogoriki: "Okay. Let's go!"

End of Chapter 4

* * *

A/N: Pogo and Sora will be going to Halloween Town on the next chapter. Pretty cool, huh?

Pogoriki: It's awesome!

Sora: As long as I don't become a riki again.

Me: Don't worry, that won't be in the next chapter. And by the way, you will be taking Boboriki's lost soul with you too because you must find his heart.

Sora: Seriously?

Boboriki (as a lost soul): (to me) _Are you talking to me?_

Chikoriki: (notices Bobo's soul) Ahhhh! Bobo's a ghost! Ahhhhhhhh! (runs away)

Me: He was taking to me, Chiko.

Lifty and Shifty: (lets out their trademark laughter)

Me: (notices Lifty and Shifty) Who let Lifty and Shifty in here?


	6. Chapter 5: Halloween Town

Let chapter 5 begin.

* * *

GoGoRiki Kingdom Hearts

Chapter 5: Halloween Town

* * *

Sora and Pogoriki made it to Halloween Town. Sora changed into a gothic vampire-like demon with a pumpkin mask on it as Pogo changed into a floating ghost in a white sheet with long sleeves for hands and nothing underneath except for his mouth. They had brought Boboriki's lost soul along (lucky for them, his soul is still in the jar).

Pogoriki: (looked at Sora in excitement) "Wow! Awesome costume, Sora!"

Sora: (looks at Pogo) "Pogo, you're floating in midair." (points at Pogo)

Pogoriki: (confused) "Huh?" (looks at himself) "Cool."

Boboriki: (confused) _"Are you sure? This place looks a little creepy."_

Pogoriki: "Relax, Bobo, how bad can it be?"

?: "Hey, Sora!"

Sora: "Jack!"

Pogoriki: "Jack?"

They turned and saw Jack Skellington (a skeleton) waving hello to Sora.

Jack: "Say, who's your friend?"

Pogoriki: "I'm Pogoriki, but you can call me Pogo."

Jack: "Nice to meet you, Pogo."

Later, Jack needed Sora's help. Jack had explained to the boys that there are Heartless attacking Halloween Town, so they agreed. Then, the Heartless came out of nowhere, led by Heartless Rosariki and Wooliriki (they didn't change at all because they are already Heartless). They saw Sora, Pogo and Jack coming as they disappeared before they could be noticed. Later, the three had defeated the Heartless.

Jack: "Okay. We're all safe. We're all safe now."

Sora: 'Oh great. I forgot to get Bobo's heart.'

Luckily, Boboriki's lost soul stayed in the jar with Pogo carrying him. Without the notice of Pogo, Bobo, Sora and Jack, three kids named Lock (a devil), Shock (a witch) and Barrel (a skeleton) were spying on them.

Lock: "Looks like Sora is back."

Shock: "And this time with some weird creature next to him."

Barrel: "Look." (points at Bobo's lost soul) "Maybe we can steal that lost soul from that rabbit."

Lock and Shock: "Great idea."

Sora and Pogo told Jack that they needed to check out the cemetery and Jack nodded. So, the two ran off to find Bobo's lost soul. Later, Sora and Pogo looked everywhere for Boboriki's heart, until Lock, Shock an Barrel interrupted them.

Lock: "Hey!"

Sora and Pogo turned around and saw them.

Lock: "Trick or treat!" (throws a jack-o-lantern bomb at them)

Luckily, the two dodged the bomb.

Pogoriki: "Man, that was close."

Boboriki: _"Hey, Sora, who are they exactly?"_

Sora: "Lock, Shock and Barrel."

Lock: "Let's get them!"

LSB (short for Lock, Shock and Barrel) were gonna attack Sora and Pogo, but the two dodged and started to fight them. Later, Pogo and Sora have won the fight.

Lock: "How did you do that?"

Pogoriki: "Why are you trying to hurt us?"

Shock: "Because we wanted to get that lost soul you have!" (points at Bobo)

Pogoriki: "You can't have Bobo's soul, we need to find his heart!"

Boboriki: _"He's right."_

Lock: "Okay then, let's get them!"

The two boys ran away until a glowing pink heart fell upon Pogo's hand from a tree; it was Bobo's heart.

Pogoriki: "Bobo, I found your heart."

Pogo placed the heart next to Boboriki's soul as the soul and heart began to glow and form as a figure fell down; it was Boboriki. He looked normal, except he had changed. His fur was undead white, his eyes were black, his irises her blue, his hat was dark purple, he wore torned-up purple clothing, a white aura was around him and chains were all over his body. He had felt like he's floating.

Boboriki: (groans in pain) "What happened?"

Sora: "Bobo, are you okay?"

Pogoriki: "And what happened to you?" (points at Bobo)

Boboriki: (looks at himself and screams in shock)

Barrel: "Darn! We were so close!"

Later, back at Disney Castle, Sora, Pogo and Bobo, who are now normal, are talking to Josephine, Lifty and Shifty about what happened.

Sora: "...and that's what happened."

Josephine: "Oh good, now Bobo is back to normal. What about Bigo, Olga and Doco?"

Lifty: (shakes Bigo's soul) "This is fun." (laughs slyly)

Bigoriki: _"Hey, watch it, raccoon boy!"_

Ottoriki: (came by) "Bigoriki's soul is in Wonderland!"

Josephine and Sora: "Wonderland."

End of Chapter 5

* * *

A/N: Chapter 6 is coming soon.

Pogoriki: Does this mean I'll be going to Wonderland with Sora?

Sora: Are you serious?


End file.
